CINDERELLA 24 JAM
by Lady Jang
Summary: Zoro tak pernah lagi terlihat dekat dengan seorang gadis setelah gadis yang dia suka meninggal. Dan ayahnya yang ngebet ingin segera menimang cucu telah mengatur sebuah perjodohan untuknya. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Let's READ and Happy reading


**Jang Hee Bin**

…**present…**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**CINDERELLA 24 JAM**

**.**

**.**

**ONE PIECE © Eiichiro Oda**

****Zoro x Robin****

**A/N: **AU/OOC/Semua kalimat yang di**BOLD **adalah scene Flashback.

*^^**Happy Reading**^^*

Zoro melempar jas-nya ke sembarang arah lalu menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang. Dia merapatkan mata, memutar ulang kejadian memalukan yang baru saja dialaminya.

**PLAAAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Zoro.**

"**Jangan kira dengan uang kau bisa membeli segalanya! Asal kau tahu, dengan uang kau hanya bisa membeli sebuah kepalsuan!" sahut gadis berkaca mata itu dengan emosi.**

**Semua orang memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka.**

**Pria berambut hijau itu hanya bisa terdiam menahan malu dan membiarkan gadis yang baru saja menamparnya berlalu tanpa bisa membalas sepatah kata-pun. **

"**Apa yang sedang kalian lihat hah?!" teriak Zoro kesal saat puluhan pasang mata menjadikannya tontonan.**

"Sial! Aku tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu!" Zoro mengepalkan tangannya, geram.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Zoro.

"Zoro, apa ayah boleh masuk?"

"Masuk saja! Aku tidak mengunci pintu," balas Zoro malas – malasan.

Lalu muncul laki – laki paruh baya dari balik pintu. Ia berjalan sambil memainkan jenggot putihnya. Sejenak ia memperhatikan keadaan kamar anak laki – lakinya yang menyerupai kandang ayam alias luar biasa berantakan. Sampai tempat untuk sekedar duduk saja tak ada, satu – satunya sofa di kamar itu sudah dipenuhi tumpukan perkakas dan pakaian kotor.

"Mengenai perjodohan yang kita bicarakan tempo hari apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"Sayang sekali, aku sedang tidak berminat membicarakan hal itu sekarang, lagi pula untuk apa Ayah meminta pendapatku tentang perjodohan itu, pada akhirnya Ayah tidak akan mau menerima jawaban 'Tidak' dariku. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Ayah rencanakan?" sahut Zoro lalu menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

"Bwahahaha… kau memang anak yang pintar!" Garp, ayah Zoro tertawa lepas.

"Jika tidak ada hal penting lainnya lebih baik Ayah pergi, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, aku ingin tidur!" sahut Zoro lagi.

"Masalah perjodohan itu, sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan dengan gadis mana kau akan menikah. Bahkan jika kau tidak ingin menikah seumur hidupmu, aku juga tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Yang aku inginkan hanya seorang bayi yang mewarisi darahmu, itu saja. Bukankah itu permintaan yang sangat mudah?"

"Aku akan memberi Ayah cucu berapapun jumlah yang Ayah minta, tapi tidak sekarang! Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti memasukan wanita ke kamarku dan mencampurkan obat perangsang ke minumanku! Aku tidak akan memaafkan Ayah jika hal itu sampai terjadi lagi,"

"EEEEH… rupanya kau masih marah. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau masih tertarik pada wanita, padahal saat itu aku berharap wanita itu akan hamil," Garp garuk – garuk kepala, innocent.

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYENTUHNYA BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN DIA HAMIL!"

Di tempat berbeda, di waktu yang sama.

"Robiiin kami disini!" teriak Nami sambil melambaikan satu tangannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat,"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kami juga baru saja datang,"

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku terlambat, jadi aku harus meminta maaf," Gadis berkaca mata itu membungkukan badannya lagi, meminta maaf.

"Hahaha, sudahlah kami bisa memakhlumi kesibukanmu," Nami tertawa kering.

"Mungkin kami-lah yang harus meminta maaf karena memintamu datang meski tahu kau sedang sibuk," sahut Hancock.

"Aku tidak sesibuk itu. Lalu untuk apa kalian memintaku datang kesini?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu betapa aku mencintai Luffy," sahut Hancock sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah. "Tapi ayahku dengan seenaknya telah mengatur perjodohan untukku dan dia ingin aku segera menikah dengan laki – laki pilihannya itu. Padahal aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Luffy!"

Hancock menangis komikal.

"Dan karena itu Hancock ingin kau membantunya," tambah Nami.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Robin sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Ijinkan aku menginap di rumahmu untuk beberapa hari, karena lusa aku harus menemui laki – laki itu. Aku tidak mau menemuinya!" jawab Hancock, masih menangis komikal.

"Bagaimana Robin?"

"Ehmm, baiklah! Kau boleh menginap di rumahku. Tapi…"

"Tapi? Apa?"

"Rumahku tidak semewah rumahmu, apa kau yakin?"

"Jangan bicara bodoh, kenapa kau selalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Rumah mewah itu milik ayahku, yang kaya juga ayahku bukan aku. Jika dibandingkan denganmu aku ini tidak ada apa – apanya,"

"Dan kami tetap sahabatmu tak peduli kau kaya atau tidak,"

"Teman – teman…" Robin terharu. Lalu mereka bertiga saling berpelukan.

**.**

**.**

"**Menikahlah denganku!"**

"**Fufufu… kau baru berusia tujuh tahun tapi sudah berani mengajakku menikah. Kau harus ingat aku ini tiga tahun lebih tua darimu,"**

"**Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya kau harus menikah denganku, Robin!"**

"**Zoro, kita masih kecil mana boleh menikah?"**

"**Kenapa tidak?"**

"**Mungkin karena kita belum cukup umur,"**

"**Kalau begitu kita tunda pernikahan sampai kita besar nanti,"**

"**EEEEH… aku kan belum menjawab 'IYA' saat kau mengajakku menikah,"**

"**Kau harus menjawab 'IYA' tidak boleh 'TIDAK'!" Zoro memaksa.**

"**Tidak semudah itu, jika kau memang ingin menikah denganku kau harus memenuhi dua syarat yang ku berikan,"**

"**Apa itu?"**

"**Pertama, aku tidak ingin menikah dengan laki – laki lemah dan cengeng. Jadi kau harus jadi laki – laki kuat dan pemberani!"**

"**Itu mudah, saat besar nanti akulah orang yang akan menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia ini. Saat itu aku akan menjadi laki – laki kuat dan pemberani!"**

"**Kedua, aku tidak akan menikah dengan laki – laki yang lebih pendek dariku!" Robin menjulurkan lidah, mengejek.**

"**Bodoh! Jika sudah besar aku pasti lebih tinggi darimu,"**

Zoro menengadah sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ke langit, "Sekarang aku sudah menjadi laki – laki kuat dan pemberani seperti yang kau minta. Aku berharap kau bisa melihatku dari atas sana,"

"Tuan muda,"

Zoro berpaling ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Gadis itu tetap berkeras kepala dan tidak mau menjual tanahnya, sekarang apa yang Anda ingin saya lakukan?"

"Terserah! Aku ingin tempat itu menjadi milikku, berapapun harganya aku akan membayarnya,"

Di rumah Robin.

Gelak tawa Nami dan Hancock riuh terdengar dari kamar Robin.

"Hahaha! Kau menampar pemuda kaya itu? Kau sungguh berani Robin,"

"Dia pasti sangat malu saat kau menamparnya di depan umum,"

"Aku sangat marah saat dia melemparkan koper uangnya ke arahku, dia sombong sekali!"

"Hei! Hei Robin! Kenapa kau tidak menjual rumahmu pada pemuda itu, berikan harga tertinggi kau pasti akan untung besar!" sahut Nami lalu memasukan camilan ke mulutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa? Dari apa yang kau katakan, sepertinya orang kaya itu sangat menginginkan rumah tuamu itu,"

Robin menghela, "Rumah itu adalah satu – satunya peninggalan nenekku, aku tidak akan menjualnya. Sebelum ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dia pernah berpesan agar aku menjaga rumah itu dengan baik, di tempat itu pula ternyimpan banyak kenangan indahku bersama…"

"…bersama? Siapa?" sahut Nami dan Hancock, tersenyum menggoda.

Robin menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah ke balik bantal.

"Bukan siapa – siapa!"

"Hahaha… muka Robin memerah!"

BRUAKK!

Pintu kamar Robin terbuka paksa. Muncul sesosok wanita berambut orange panjang dengan poni yang menutupi mata. Dia adalah Sadi, bibi Robin. Di belakangnya juga sudah berdiri dua anak kembarnya, Kuina dan Tashigi. Mereka bertiga tampak terganggu oleh keributan yang terjadi di kamar Robin.

"Bibi…"

"Kalian berisik sekali, hmmmm~ apa kalian sadar sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam?!" bentak Sadi sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kalian sudah mengganggu tidur kami!" sahut Kuina.

"Maaf, kami tidak akan lagi membuat keributan,"

"Suruh dua wanita bodoh itu pergi dari rumah ini, aku tidak mau mereka merusak jam tidurku," sahut Tashigi ketus.

"Wanita bodoh? Dia bilang aku wanita bodoh?" Hancock tidak terima. Dia mengepalkan tangan berancang – ancang memukul Tashigi. Tapi Robin menghalanginya.

"Kenapa kedua orang itu ada di kamarmu hmmmm~ ?!"

"Mereka berdua akan menginap di rumah ini untuk beberapa hari Bii,"

"Apa kau pikir rumah ini penampungan sosial sehingga kau bisa sesuka hati memasukan orang asing untuk tinggal?!"

"Ibu, sepertinya dia harus kita beri pelajaran tambahan malam ini,"

"Gadis bodoh hmmmm~ kau memang harus ikut denganku!" Sadi menarik kasar lengan Robin dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Pelajaran tambahan?"

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Robin?"

Beberapa jam berlalu.

Robin berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia berusahan berjalan tegap agar tidak menimbulkan kekhawatiran, sambil sesekali dia menyisirkan jari ke rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Robin!"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu diruangan itu?"

"Tidak ada," dusta Robin. Sebuah senyuman mengembang dari sudut bibirnya.

Hancock dan Nami memeluk Robin, melepas segala kekhawatiran dalam benak mereka.

Tapi apa yang terjadi?

Gadis itu malah melenguh kesakitan saat kedua sahabatnya memeluknya penuh kasih.

"Robin, sebenarnya apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Nami, tergambar kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

Robin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk, tak berani membalas tatapan Hancock dan Nami.

"Apa mereka memukulimu?" Giliran Hancock yang bertanya.

Robin tetap bungkam.

"Robin jawab kami!" Hancock hampir berteriak.

Akhirnya tangis Robin pecah. Di depan kedua sahabatnya dia menangis sejadi – jadinya. Dia luapkan segala emosi dan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Robin mulai buka suara, dia ceritakan semua yang dia alami. Mulai dari luka lebam yang sering muncul di tubuhnya. Ternyata hampir setiap hari siksaan demi siksaan dia terima dari bibi dan dua sepupunya. Pukulan, jambakan, selalu mengawali dan mengakhiri harinya.

Hancock mendekap Robin, dia menangis, "Kau anggap apa aku ini, kenapa baru sekarang kau menceritakan semua ini?"

Nami mendekap Robin dari belakang, ikut menangis.

Malam itu juga Hancock dan Nami membawa Robin keluar dari rumah. Mereka menyewa sebuah kamar di hotel untuk bermalam.

"Minumlah, itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih tenang," Nami menyerahkan secangkir minuman hangat pada Robin.

"Mereka kejam sekali, bukankah rumah itu milik ayahmu kenapa tidak kau usir saja ketiga iblis betina itu dari rumah itu," ujar Hancock.

"Jika aku mengusir mereka, kemana mereka akan tinggal?"

"Biarkan saja mereka jadi gelandangan. Kau terlalu lemah sehingga mereka bisa sok berkuasa di rumahmu sendiri,"

"Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah satu – satunya keluarga yang aku punya,"

"Arrrrgh! Aku ingin sekali mencakar – cakar wajah mereka," geram Hancock.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Jika kami membiarkanmu pulang, mereka pasti akan memukulimu lagi,"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali ke rumah itu!"

"Maaf aku malah menyusahkan kalian," Robin menangis lagi.

Keesokan harinya.

"Hwwaaaa bagimana ini? Ayahku mengancam akan menghajar Luffy jika aku tidak menemui laki – laki pilihannya itu," kata Hancock lalu membuang ponselnya begitu saja.

"Apa yang ayahmu katakan dalam telfon?"

"Ayahmu akan menghajar Luffy?"

Hancock mimbik – mimbik gak jelas, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Katakan saja pada ayahmu kalau kau hanya ingin menikah dengan Luffy," sahut Robin.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tapi ayahku bilang masa depanku akan suram jika menikah dengan Luffy. Nami! Robin! Pikirkan sesuatu!" Hancockmenghentak – hentakan kaki ke tanah.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil! Aku sependapat dengan ayahmu jika kau menikah dengan laki – laki tolol seperti Luffy entah apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti," Nami menepuk jidatnya, geleng – geleng.

"Namiiiii kenapa kau malah memihak ayahku?!" sahut Hancock, menagis histeris.

"Sementara kau turuti saja kemauan ayahmu, setelah itu kita pikirkan langkah selanjutnya,"

"Benar kata Robin, sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah menemui laki – laki pilihan ayahmu itu,"

"Bagaimana jika Luffy cemburu?"

"Si bodoh itu tidak akan cemburu," timpal Nami, sweatdropped.

"Fufufu…"

AHA! Lampu pijar di otak Hancock menyala. Muncul sebuah ide.

"Nami bagaimana jika kau saja yang datang menggantikanku, laki – laki itu tidak akan tahu apakah kau Boa Hancock yang asli atau bukan. Lagipula orang tua kami sudah mengatur pertemuan itu sedemikian rupa agar kami bisa jalan berdua saja, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang tahu,"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Sanji selalu menguntit kemanapun aku pergi, jadi lupakan saja ide gilamu,"

Hancock melirik Robin, memelas.

"Robiiin, bagaimana jika kau saja yang menggantikanku menemui laki – laki itu,"

"Aku?" Robin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Tibalah hari pertemuan yang telah ditentukan.

Di tempat Zoro.

"Hari ini kau akan menemui gadis itu kan?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana Ayah. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Dojo hanya karena mangkir dari pertemuan ini," jawab Zoro kesal sembari mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Bwahahaha, jangan berkata seolah – olah aku telah mengancammu!"

"AYAH MEMANG MENGANCAMKU!" teriak Zoro mode same.

Di tempat Hancock.

"Iva-chan tolong dandani Robin secantik mungkin!" pinta Nami pada penata rias pribadinya.

Ivankov mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Robin.

"Serahkan padaku, aku akan mengubahnya menjadi seorang putri yang cantik jelita!" sahut okama berafro ungu itu.

Poles! Poles! Poles!

Ivankov mulai memoles wajah Robin. Dia membersihkan wajah Robin lalu mengoleskan cream pelembab dan foundation. Dilanjutkan dengan sapuan bedak merata pada wajah dan leher Robin.

Selama Robin di make over, Ivankov menyuruh Nami dan Hancock menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Kenapa wajahmu masih kusut, apa lagi yang kau cemaskan?"

"Huft… Luffy menghilang setelah aku memintanya melamarku,"

"Mungkin si bodoh itu berfikir ulang jika harus menikahi wanita galak sepertimu," Nami terbahak.

Hancock memincingkan mata melirik Nami, "Meskipun aku galak dia tetap mencintaiku!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Setidaknya aku tahu dia tidak akan melarikan diri,"

Tiba – tiba ponsel Hancock bergetar. Satu pesan baru.

_From : _

_Aku akan segera melamarmu! _

_Tapi aku belum bisa membawa ayahku._

_Apa membawa kakakku saja sudah cukup untuk melamarmu?_

Hancock hampir pingsan membaca pesan singkat Luffy.

"Nami tampar aku, apa sekarang aku sedang bermimpi? Jika iya, aku tidak mau bangun!" kata Hancock, belum percaya.

Bukan menampar, Nami malah mencubit pipi Hancock sekuat tenaganya. Alhasil, Hancock meringis kesakitan dibuatnya. "Ini bukan mimpi. Nami! Luffy akan membawa kakaknya untuk melamarku!"

"EEEEH benarkah?!"

Sesaat kemudian, Robin keluar dari ruang make up Ivankov dengan penampilan berbeda. Nami dan Hancock hampir tak bisa mengenalinya.

"Robin…"

**.**

**.**

Zoro sudah sampai di tempat yang telah di tentukan. Tidak ada yang mencolok dari penampilannya, selain tiga anting yang bergelantungan di telinganya. Berulang kali dia melihat jam di tangannya, tapi gadis itu belum juga menampakan kehadirannya. Dia sudah mulai bosan.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Zoro mengetukan jarinya ke meja, mencoba membunuh waktu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berlari menghampirinya. Gadis itu tampak kelelahan, dapat dilihat dari butiran peluh yang hampir merontokan riasan di wajahnya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama," kata Robin tanpa sempat melihat wajah laki – laki di depannya. Dia berjongkok mengatur nafasnya yang hampir putus akibat berlari dari stasiun kereta sampai ke tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Kau terlambat!" sahut Zoro, dingin.

"Maaf! Karena tidak ada taksi aku berla…" Kalimat Robin terhenti melihat sosok lelaki di hadapannya.

"KAU?!" pekik Zoro dan Robin bersamaan. Mereka sama – sama terkejut.

Zoro masih bisa mengenali Robin meski gadis itu tak lagi memakai kacamata. Bagaimana bisa lupa, Robin adalah gadis yang menamparnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jadi aku akan dinikahkan dengan gadis keras kepala sepertimu? Aku tidak sudi!"

"Aku juga tidak sudi menikah dengan laki – laki sombong dan angkuh sepertimu!" balas Robin lalu berlari pergi.

Zoro ingin membiarkan Robin pergi, tapi mengingat nasib Dojo-nya terpaksa dia harus meghentikan gadis itu.

"Hei tunggu!" Zoro bersusah payah meraih tangan Robin.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari tanganku!"

"**Singkirkan tanganmu dari tanganku!"**

Zoro tersentak. Tiba – tiba saja dia seperti mendengar suara gadis kecil pujaan hatinya. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat. "Robin?!" gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hei apa kau tuli? Cepat singkirkan tanganmu!"

Zoro tersadar dari lamunannya dan melepas tangan Robin.

"Jangan besar kepala, aku mengejarmu bukan karena aku tertarik padamu,"

"Wakata!" balas Robin, tanpa melihat wajah Zoro.

"Ikut aku!" Zoro menarik tangan Robin lalu menggiringnya masuk ke mobil.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku pergi?" tanya Robin setelah Zoro menjalankan mobil hitamnya.

"Tenanglah! Meski aku masih kesal, aku tidak akan melakukan apa – apa padamu," jawab Zoro lalu melajikan mobilnya semakin kencang.

Suasana berubah hening. Tidak ada percakapan.

Robin menopang dagunya, melihat ke luar jendela. Dia masih belum bisa tenang, meski laki – laki itu sudah mengatakan bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa – apa. Tapi itu belum cukup untuk meyakinkannya. Pikirannya tetap saja melayang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Zoro memperhatikan gerak – gerik Robin dari spion depan mobilnya.

"Kau tidak secantik apa yang mereka katakan," Zoro membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa itu satu – satunya alasan kau ada bersamaku sekarang?"

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka kembali sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing.

Robin:

Tentu saja aku tidak secantik apa yang mereka katakan. Aku bukan Boa Hancock.

Zoro:

Selain keras kepala ternyata dia juga menyebalkan. Tapi, kenapa saat menatap wajahnya, aku malah teringat pada Robin? Tidak! Gadis menyebalkan ini bukan Robinku. Dia adalah Boa Hancock, gadis yang ayah pilih untuk menikah denganku. Lagi pula Robin sudah meninggal, mungkin aku memang belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu sampai – sampai muncul pikiran bodoh seperti ini.

"**Robin! Aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau kembali. Dan sampai saat itu tiba akan terus berlatih agar aku menjadi lebih kuat," Zoro menahan tangisannya.**

"**Fufufu… jangan hanya membual, buktikan padaku!"**

"**Robin, kita harus segera berangkat!" seru ibu Robin.**

"**Sebentar Ibu!" Robin mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil dari sakunya. "Aku hanya bisa memberimu ini. Baiklah aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu baik – baik!"**

"**Robin tunggu!" sergah Zoro saat Robin mulai beranjak pergi. Di melepaskan kalung yang selalu dipakainya dan menyerahkannya pada Robin. "Aku tidak mau kau melupakanku!"**

"**Euhm!" Robin terkikih lalu berlari ke arah ibunya. Dia lambaikan tangannya dan berkata, "Banyak – banyaklah minum susu agar kau bisa lebih tinggi dariku! Fufufu…"**

**Zoro menatap pesawat yang ditumpangi Robin lepas landas. Kedua mata tak berpaling sampai pesawat itu benar – benar menghilang dari pandangannya. "Robin, aku akan menjadi laki – laki kuat seperti yang kau mau! Aku berjanji!"**

**Beberapa hari kemudian.**

"**Sebuah pesawat tujuan Alexandria telah dinyatakan hilang. Diduga telah terjadi kerusakan pada mesin yang menyebabkan pesawat terjatuh. Badan penyelidik menyatakan bahwa besar kemungkinan pesawat tersebut terjatuh di tengah laut, sehingga semua penumpah telah dinyatakan tewas. Sekian Headline News malam ini. Sampai jumpa satu jam kedepan."**

**Gelas di tangan Zoro terjatuh dan pecah, dia terkejut mendengar berita yang menjadi Headline News malam itu. Seperti ada sebuah petir yang menyambar di hatinya.  
**

"**Robin…" Zoro mulai menangis, sadar Robin adalah salah satu penumpang pesawat itu.  
**

"**HUUUUUAAARRRRGHHH ROBIIIIIIN!"**

**.**

**.**

**...BERSAMBUNG...**

* * *

Fic apaan tuh thor? #reader JawDropped!

Entahlah, Author juga bingung T.T #bagbigbug! Author digebukin massa!

HUA! HUA! HUA! Ternyata malah jadi bersambung. Gagal buat One Shot deh QAQ

Baiklah mungkin belum waktunya saya menelurkan One Shot Fic ==

"Meski kacau terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kehadiran Anda di kolom review dipojok kanan atas sana. Akhir kata See U in the next Chapter!" Author sambil ngelus – ngelus benjolan di kepala (_ _!l huft!


End file.
